1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector terminal connected to a terminal of an electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to protect a connection portion of a connector terminal that is to be connected to a terminal of an electric wire, a hitherto known technique is to secure, within a molding die assembly including an upper die and a lower die, a hollow molding region into which a terminal connection portion made by crimping terminal hardware to a forefront conductor of a covered electric wire is to be set and accommodated. A molten molding resin is injected into the molding region, thereby covering and molding the terminal connection portion (see; for instance, JP-A-2001-162647).